RZ-2 A-wing
Background(from wookieepedia) The RZ-2 A-wing interceptor, also known as the RZ-2 A-wing starfighter, was a wedge-shaped starfighter manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering after the success of the former RZ-1 A-wing interceptor used by the Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. The RZ-2 incorporated and standardized years of RZ-1 field modifications by the Rebellion, along with making the chassis slimmer and longer to yield even more speed. As such, piloting the ultra-fast yet temperamental starfighter was a matter of pride for various Resistance pilots regarding their skills and daring. The RZ-2 was a single-seat starfighter manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering. The ship featured a liquid-cooled flight computer, hyperdrive, deflector shielding, and port gyro stabilizer. The two upright stabilizers at the rear of the ship were adjustable for atmospheric flight, and were made of corrugated carbo-plas, a strong but lightweight material. The front of the ship featured a small "slit," which served as a towing slot used to maneuver the craft in hangar or on the ground. Manning the cockpit was room for a single pilot, who was protected by a reinforced canopy augmented with a cockpit deflector shield generator. A cargo storage area in front of the cockpit held survival gear and medical supplies. For armaments, the ship featured two Zija GO-4 laser cannons attached to a swiveling cannon mount. This allowed pilots to target enemies behind them without having to worry that the finicky mounts would jam in the rear-facing position—a chronic problem that crippled many Rebel RZ-1s until they returned to base for maintenance. Two concussion missile launchers, fired through depressed exits along both sides of the ship, held enough space to house six missiles per launcher, giving the pilot a total of twelve concussion missiles to use. Like its RZ-1 predecessor, the RZ-2 was ideal for missions requiring speed: hit-and-run raids, surgical strikes on capital ships, and intelligence-gathering missions. The RZ-2 improved on its predecessors' capabilities, with more powerful sensors for faster data collection and upgraded jammers to impede detection. However, one of the more noticeable changes from the RZ-1 was a streamlined chassis, which not only delivered more speed but also made the starfighter's notoriously sensitive control system slightly more forgiving in flight. The RZ-2 A-wing starfighter rose out of the stunning performance of the Rebel RZ-1 during the Galactic Civil War. With the original RZ-1 based on Kuat Systems Engineering's original R-22 Spearhead, the company resurrected its forgotten prototype to create the RZ-2. The RZ-2 incorporated and standardized years of Rebel field modifications, made the chassis slimmer for more speed, and featured generations of improvements to its many systems. The RZ-2 was part of the demilitarized New Republic Defense Fleet by seven years after the Battle of Yavin. Squadrons of the interceptors were deployed aboard the Tribulan Vort during the blockade of Substation Grimdock. They took casualties as they strafed the pirate warships. By the time the RZ-2 was used by the Resistance during their war with the First Order, it was already decades old.With the New Republic cutting A-wing production to a minimum, the Resistance acquired several fighters to be used for everything from reconnaissance patrols to bomber escort missions. As with the previous generation of Rebels, Resistance pilots took pride in proving they had the skills and daring to master the ultra-fast, yet temperamental, starfighter. One notable example of the RZ-2 being used was during the evacuation of D'Qar, in which they were piloted by Blue Leader Tallissan 'Tallie' Lintra and Zizi Tlo. Affiliation: New Republic, Resistance Ship Type: RZ-2 A-Wing Class: Interceptor Starfighter Manufacturer: Kuat Systems Engineering Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 450 cockpit 95 Sensor/Communications Array 90 Engines (2) 275 ea Laser Cannon (2) 80 ea (2) Shields 200 side (1200 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including standard 25mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 26 Speed - Atmosphere: 1300kph, mach 13 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to a week under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.68m Height: 2.02m Width: 4.62m Weight: 13 tons Cargo: 65kg Cost - unknown WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.8km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike Note - cannons can be rotated in order to fire above, below, and even behind the fighter WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time, equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 6 missiles per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Sensor Jammer PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-sensor SECONDARY PURPOSE: N/A RANGE - SPACE: 4.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.0km DAMAGE: -3 for opponents to strike RATE OF FIRE: N/A PAYLOAD: N/A BONUSES: N/A SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 25 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after a week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 85 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Can only hold 4 sets of jump co-ordinates COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 adn 12 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 12 and 15 +20% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG Books and Movies Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)